


What if I guess you love him?

by Sweet_Osmanthus



Series: What If... [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking Games, Episode Rewrite: S8E4 The Last of the Starks, F/M, Fix-It, Missing Scene, Tyrion and Podrick playing matchmaker, a lot of dialogues again, in Brienne's bedchamber, what happened on the morrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Osmanthus/pseuds/Sweet_Osmanthus
Summary: At the feast Tyrion suggested the drinking game, so that he could play matchmaker again. This time he had Podrick as his partner. Would they succeed?
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: What If... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523990
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	1. The Feast

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a miracle I can finish this within two weeks. I’ve wanted to fix this scene since this episode released, but don’t know how until now. Tyrion is the Imp who has a sharp tongue, and sometimes Jaime acts just like his little brother. But to make things easier (which means make it easier for me to write it), I decided to change all of the guesses through the game. And sorry that I didn’t come up with more so it’s kind of short.  
Gods, I don't know why the notes I chose to show at the end of first chapter would end up at the end of the second chapter. So I decided to post it here at the beginning of the first.  
I hope the last part looks like Brienne’s POV, but have no idea whether it does or not. I tried my best no to think about what Jaime might be thinking, because I’m afraid that it would be a mess if I just put them with Brienne’s thoughts.  
If there’s going to be a Jaime’s POV, it’d be set on the morrow of the feast. That’s all I can say.

“Jaime!” Tyrion called out loudly. He had a goblet and a flagon in his hand, walking towards their seats.

“Tyrion, I’m not deaf. You may save your voice.” Jaime sarcastically replied, but everyone could hear the bliss in his voice.

Tyrion sat down beside Jaime, filled everyone’s cup with wine, before he happily said, “Let me join you!”

“Do we have other choices? You already took a seat.”

“Stop complaining, you’ll ruin the mood. It a feast! Let’s play a game!”

Jaime eyed him skeptically, “Since when did you change your habit? Is the wine not enough for you?”

“You wounded me! Jaime, I love wine but I love you, all of you more.” He gave them his most sincere smile, “It’s really good to know you survived the war. So! I refuse to keep the joy to myself, let’s share, what better than a game?”

‘What’s going on here?’ Brienne kept silent, she looked at Jaime and saw him shrugged.

“All right, which one? I know you have many games.”

“It’s easy, don’t worry. The rule is to guess someone’s past, something you don’t know true or not, must be a statement, if I were right, you drink; wrong, then I drink. Let me show you.” After the introduction Tyrion turned to Jaime, smirking, “You, have not set foot in a brothel for at least three years.”

Brienne stiffened at once, and there was no way Jaime would miss that, he barked at his brother, “Tyrion! Watch your words!” Jaime tilted his head and winked at Brienne, “I apologize for my brother’s rude behavior, Ser Brienne.”

“It’s ok…” It was not that she’d not heard these words before, in Renly’s camp and Stark’s camp, there were always men who talked in this way. She being around or not wouldn’t change anything.

It was what Tyrion’s words meant that she felt uneasy.

Tyrion didn’t pay it much care though, just rolled his eyes, “Drink, I know I’m right.”

Jaime gazed at him seriously, “No rude words or dirty ones, Tyrion, or I’m going to kick you out.”

“Fine, fine.” Tyrion raised his hands and yielded, “Now, drink.”

While he drank from his cup unwillingly, Jaime noticed that Brienne didn’t loosen at minimum, and he began to worry.

Jaime tried to figure out why she was upset, and not until he repeated Tyrion’s question the third time in his mind did the answer dawn on him.

He couldn’t help but lash out his fury toward Tyrion, “Wait! It’s cheating! You know I only enter it to get you out!”

“Oh! I don’t think so, Jaime. You see, I didn’t specify what you did after you went in there, the truth is you did enter…”

“And dragged you out as soon as I paid off your bill.” Jaime cut him off before Tyrion had any chance to say more, or, to misguide Brienne any further. “That’s why I needed to set foot in there in the first place, because of him!” He was staring at Brienne when he gritted out the last sentence. It was like he was shouting, ‘I never went to a brothel because I wanted to fuck a whore! Don’t you dare misunderstand that!’

Brienne found she could breathe again after Jaime’s declaration and blushed immediately for she knew she had mistrusted Jaime. However, it wasn’t last long before she choked again when she realized, ‘It only shows how loyal he is to Cersei. Besides, he had Cersei, he didn’t need to find a whore.’

She heard herself whispered, “You don’t need to explain, Ser Jaime, I understand.”

Jaime narrowed his eyes, ‘Something’s wrong.’

Brienne was avoiding his gaze. Seven Hells! Something definitely went wrong.

He was going to ask her when Tyrion spoke, “Now! Everyone knows the rules, let’s begin! First, Podrick!” The young squire startled when his name was called, “Yes! M’ lord?”

“Last time you sang is also the first time you sang in front of Ser Brienne.”

It was hardly a guess though. Before that night Tyrion asked for songs, Brienne didn’t know her squire held a wonderful voice. And her expression at the moment must give Tyrion enough information to confirm his assumption.

She turned and saw Podrick submissively took a gulp. The mood around them softened a lot, though she could still feel Jaime staring at her. But at least it was better.

“Your turn, choose one.” Tyrion nodded, urging Podrick to continue the game.

“Alright…Ser Jaime?” Jaime tore his sight from Brienne to Podrick, he lifted one brow, waiting.

“You were surprised to see us outside Riverrun.”

Jaime’s eyes widened, “Wait, it’s scarcely a guess, isn’t it? Given the situation, I don’t think anyone would expect you two to show up there…”

Tyrion interrupted his speech, “Well Done, Podrick! That’s how this game works, whether it’s obvious or not, find the truth and get the other to drink. Jaime, stop arguing and drink.”

So he rolled his eyes and drank unwillingly, again.

“Will any of you be kind enough to share what happened at Riverrun? I feel like an outsider here.” Tyrion pouted.

“No, you can try to find out though, anyway, we’re in your game. But now it should be my turn.” Jaime smirked at his brother.

“Fine.” He was waiting for Jaime to say something to revenge when he found his brother had already focused on the one sitting across himself.

“Ser Brienne,” She nearly jumped out of her seat, “You killed Stannis Baratheon.”

Not only Brienne but also Tyrion and Podrick were shocked and speechless.

Her mouth opened and closed, didn’t know what to say.

“I’m right, then, drink.” Jaime pointed at her goblet.

She automatically raised her cup to drink.

“You are the one killed Stannis Baratheon?” Although Brienne had proved the statement right, Tyrion found himself asked in shock.

“Yes. But how did you know?” Brienne looked at Jaime, her eyes full of puzzles.

“I didn’t _know_, I _surmised_ it. Stannis’ army attacked Winterfell but defeated by the Boltons, and he himself was found dead in the woods, that’s what the South heard. I simply had a feeling it might be you. The timing and location, it’s possible.” He shrugged and tilted his head, “Next turn, Ser Brienne.”

“Okay…” She scanned them back and forth, finally laid her eyes upon Tyrion, “Lord Tyrion, you’ve never been to Tarth before.”

“What an easy one.” Tyrion took his turn quickly after he finished the drink, “It’s said that Tarth is surrounded by the most beautiful sea, and the color is sapphire blue. I suppose it is just like your eyes’ color. How do you say about it, Ser Brienne?”

Brienne flushed beet-red. Was it meant to be an indirect compliment?

She stammered, “I…I don’t know…It…No one compared it with my eyes before.”

“Too bad, I thought it’d be an evenly match…”

“Well, it is, actually.” Jaime said, “And I’m afraid you’re the one to drink in this round, brother.”

“What? Why? You said as if you’d seen it, but I know you’ve never been there either.” Tyrion challenged him.

Jaime arched his eyebrows, looked down at Tyrion, “I didn’t set foot in Tarth, but I once saw it from distance. The sea was glistening under sunshine, and yes, the water was sapphire blue. It is beautiful, but I would say it stands no chance comparing to Ser Brienne’s eyes.” He turned to watch Brienne, only found her flush reddened deeper. The blush went down from her cheek to neck, and further down…

His mouth went dry.

“You must be blind.” Tyrion grumbled, but he was smiling when he took the drink.

“Your turn, Lady Brienne.” Jaime pointed at Brienne, who hadn’t regained her composure, and didn’t notice Jaime addressed her by “Lady” rather than “Ser”.

Brienne decided it would be unwise to give Tyrion another chance to attack her, so she turned to Podrick, “You drank more than half cup before the war.”

Podrick shuddered under Brienne’s glare.

He quickly took a drink and bowed his head apologetically, “My…m’ lady…Ser, I’m sorry.”

“Go on, Podrick.”Tyrion ordered. He kicked Podrick under the table, and winked at him, ‘Ask them something, I want to know more.’ His former squire nodded obediently.

“Ser Jaime, you did not touch Ser Brienne in your tent outside Riverrun.” Jaime and Brienne were so frightened by his words that none of them stopped him when he went on illustrating the meaning, “Ser Bronn insisted that you two must be _doing something_ in the tent, but I know m’ lady, she always focused on her mission, so I assume you didn’t do anything other than talking. By that, I mean no shaking hands, no embrace, no kiss, and no…” Podrick didn’t dare to say the word in front of Brienne, he waved his hands in the air, hoping it’d be enough to express it.

Brienne hoped the ground would open a hole and she could jump in, she’d never been more embarrassed. But of course the ground would not open, so she ended up buried her face in her hands instead.

Jaime held up a hand to stop him, “Enough, Podrick, I know what you mean, and yes, none of that happened.” Jaime didn’t complain when he downed the wine. He grabbed the flagon to refill everyone’s cup, saying, “Well, at least your squire knows you well, Lady Brienne. And he’s right, you were too focused on the mission that we didn’t even greet each other properly at that time.”

“Seven Hells! I really want to know what happened then!” Tyrion cried out dramatically.

“Unfortunately, my turn again.” Jaime said through clenched teeth.

“Gods, it was hard to find something to guess, we shared so many.” He thought awhile before lowered his voice, whispering, “You didn’t kill Joffrey, though you claimed so the night you escaped King’s Landing.”

It was obvious both Jaime and Tyrion didn’t want to bring up this topic.

Brienne recalled Joffrey’s wedding day. Everything was a blur now, except certain moments: the one that Jaime witnessing his first child’s death, the one that Tyrion accused murder, and among them all, her conversation with the Queen Regent, Cersei.

Tyrion fixed his eyes on Jaime, “Oh? It seems you’re quite confident, brother. What if I refuse to drink?”

He only received a sad smile as a reply, “I’m afraid that it would be useless to deny it, because I know who the real murderer was.”

Suddenly, Tyrion threw himself at Jaime and buried his face in Jaime’s chest.

“At least it was not you. I knew it, Tyrion. I believe it was not you from the beginning.” Jaime stroked his back gently.

“Thank you, Jaime.” He muffled.

“No need to say that, but you have to drink, that’s the rule.” He passed the goblet to Tyrion, who downed half in one gulp. And soon both brothers were laughing like a weight was lifted from their shoulders.

One moment she was smiling watching the Lannister brothers’ reconciliation, the next moment Brienne found herself became Tyrion’s target, “Let me think…”

Tyrion stared intensely at Brienne, “There is one thing I’ve been wondering for a while, Lady Brienne.”

“Yes, Lord Tyrion?” She suppressed the lump down her throat.

“At Joffrey’s wedding, after you congratulated the newly wedded couple, I saw our sister called you and had a conversation with you. I saw that with my eyes so doubtlessly that was the truth. What I’d like to know, however, is the content of the conversation.”

She felt a chill running down her spine, “I’m afraid, Lord Tyrion, since it was not a pleasant conversation, my memory may not serve well.”

“You’re too humble, Lady Brienne, but it’ll be all right. How about we adjust the rule a bit? I’m going to guess the topic of your conversation, and if you thought it was not a suitable description, then I will drink. Do you agree with that?” He was beaming like the cat that got the cream, while she found her hands trembling like a leaf.

Before she could protest, Tyrion started his relentless onslaughts, “I take it as a tacit approval then. First, she assaulted your look.”

Brienne shook her head, Cersei disgusted with her wasn’t a secret. She loathed her appearance and never bother to hide it when Brienne was stranded in King’s Landing. But no, not at her son’s wedding.

Tyrion took a drink and went on, “She mocked you because you bowed rather than curtsied.”

She denied it again, though it was much closer to the truth. Cersei’s words were meant to scold, not to scoff. Because her mannish behavior caused a flaw to the royal wedding. That’s why Cersei mentioned she was her father’s daughter, for it was her duty to act like a lady. It was more like a warning than a mockery.

Tyrion knitted his brow, “Now I’m more interested, what exactly did she say?”

“Remember to take a drink before you make the next guess.” Jaime was staring at Brienne as well, he formed a smile on his lips, “May I join the guess? My lady?”

She rejected instantly, “No, I don’t think it’d be fair.” Attacked by a lion was terrible enough. She didn’t want to face two lions at the same time!

“What a pity.” Jaime licked his lips, and Brienne almost ducked to hide her flush.

Almost, because she couldn’t tear her eyes from Jaime, whose eyes shone like a predator found its prey, glimmering in the candlelight. Though it seemed she was the prey in this situation, she chose to stay. For she would take the risk to be devoured by him willingly, if it meant she could secretly drown herself in his eyes.

“Jaime, do you have any idea?” Tyrion asked.

“Well, only a faint one. But as Lady Brienne said, it’ll be unfair if I give you any clue.”

“How cruel you are.” Tyrion pouted at his words, but soon he scowled, “Wait! So you’d witnessed their encounter as well?”

Jaime took his cup and started to whirl the wine before he said, “I did see them talking, but it was from distance and far from earshot. Besides, I only happened to see them before the conversation came to its end, not from start to finish.” He winked at Brienne, “I hope this information did not break the fairness, Lady Brienne.”

She chewed her lower lips, gave them a nod and kept her mouth shut.

Dangerous, it was all she felt. For it was Tyrion who was given this information, and now it would be easier for him to associate Jaime with their conversation.

How he hadn’t made such a guess she didn’t realize. But somehow she knew the final strike was not far away. Soon she’d be forced to face the brutal fact. It was merely a matter of time. And she couldn’t tell she preferred a quick death or a prolonged one. Her palm was drenched from sweat, a shred of evidence she was apprehensive and restless.

Jaime observed her, the frown, the slightly quivering fingers, and her pressed lips, all indicated that he’d made a hard blow. Poor her, she really couldn’t hide any thought.

Frankly speaking, he didn’t know what Cersei said at that time, all he remembered, however, was Brienne’s stiffened figure, and her frightened expression when she turned to look at his way.

‘She said she’d rather forget this conversation, so Cersei must say something meant to hurt her, yet she’d declared it related to neither her look nor her behavior. Then what would it be?’

He wondered what assumption Tyrion would make, no doubt it would be a clever, sharp, and accurate one. And while he pitied Brienne for her misfortunate, he desperately wanted to know it and to see Brienne’s response.

He kept their eye contact when he took his time tasting the wine, watching and enjoying the way Brienne shivered when he gave her a feline smile.

“Gods! It’s difficult!” Tyrion scrubbed his face, but his grin told another story.

‘They’re playing,’ Brienne thought dreadfully, her stomach dropped, and her face blanched, ‘Playing with me like they are the cats playing with a mouse before killing it.’

‘Wait, is she afraid of me?! Why on the hell is _she_ afraid of _me_? What for?’ Now Jaime was the one frowning. He propped his elbows on the table, ‘She doesn’t want to hear the contents again, and now she fears I might know them?’

The tension around them kept growing, until Tyrion bolted out…

** _“Do you love him?”_ **

Jaime’s eyes widened in shock.

Brienne’s face went even paler.

Though she’d predicted this, it didn’t make her feel easier. For a moment her mind was a blank.

‘Of course he is shocked. What else would he feel? To know his beautiful sweet sister thought I loved him. I thought it hilarious myself.’ Her heart was squeezed, ripped apart when she saw Jaime’s expression.

“Lady Brienne, did Cersei ask you ‘Do you love him’ in your dialog?”

Brienne was frozen in her seat, couldn’t find her voice to form a single word or any strength to move a single finger.

Her miserable predicament got worse when Tyrion decided to grant her no mercy and keep his ruthless attack, attempting to force a response from her, “My apology, Lady Brienne, I forget it should be a statement. My guess is, on Joffrey’s wedding, Cersei asked you ‘_Do you love him_’. Is that correct?”

Jaime had not recovered from the shock when Brienne uttered her reply.

“No.”

Tyrion narrowed his eyes. The answer was barely audible, but he doubted he would mishear it…did Brienne just say **_no_**?

“I’m sorry, my lady, but I was distracted. Have I missed anything? Did you…”

“I said ‘No’, Lord Tyrion.” Brienne interrupted him. Once started speaking, she felt taking back part of her self-control again, “I’m sorry but you’re wrong again.” It was a miracle she could say it firmly, and her words showed more confidence then she anticipated.

She didn’t avert her sight from Jaime through the whole thing, what she was expecting from him she didn’t know, but surely not a bewildered Jaime, who was now viewing her as if she were a puzzle.

‘No, Jaime, that’s not what she said. You were surprised to hear I might love you, and now you’re confused because you thought if it were true I’d not deny it. But that’s not true, so you don’t understand, and you’re never going to find out.’ Deep in her heart Brienne knew Jaime was able to read her mind through her eyes, but it didn’t matter in this case, for through all these years he never once read her love through those he called sapphires.

“Are you sure? I mean no offense, Lady Brienne, truly. But is it…” He was cut off by Jaime.

“Tyrion.”

He turned to look at his brother, who had stared at Brienne from the beginning of this round, “Yes, Jaime?”

“Drink.” He only received a curt instruction, not even a glance.

‘Are you insane?!’ Tyrion grimaced, ‘What the hell was going on here? I’m trying to dig out something from her _for you_, and now _you_ didn’t help and tell me to _shut up_?! What’s wrong with you?’

Though Jaime didn’t move his gaze from Brienne, he was still aware of Tyrion’s turbulence, he gave him another plain but odd explanation, “She won’t lie, not in front of me, I would know if she did.”

“Fine. Suit yourself.” He was drinking, but he was unhappy. He’d run out of selections. Damn Cersei! What exactly did she say?

_“So it must be incorrect, or at least **something** was untrue.”_

Jaime’s words dawned on everyone like enlightenment.

Jaime locked his eyes with Brienne’s. He was many things, but never someone to give up halfway. Brienne had been anxious from the start and went tensed with each guess. If her body language showed any indication, it was evident that Tyrion was in the right direction, and a proof that his assumption of Tyrion’s guess being _nearly correct_ was right.

She was hiding something from him, he would figure out, and there was no way he would let this chance slip through his fingers.

Brienne felt like she was on the edge of falling apart, she was trembling violently under his stare. She should have known, this man was as stubborn as he was handsome. This lion had trapped her, cornered her, and destroyed her shields, until she was left only the vulnerable inside under his piercing glare and words.

She would put herself in danger if she stayed any longer. She must leave as soon as possible. She could take the risk no more.

‘Only part of that is wrong, Cersei, Brienne, Jaime, and love. Cersei said it to Brienne, and it must be something about love and Jaime, so the problem is the tone. How would Cersei say it?’ Tyrion was fumbling his thoughts when Bienne stood up abruptly.

“I need to piss.” She said with a stern face. Even Tormund, who happened to show up simultaneously, couldn’t stop her. She passed him quickly, eager to get back to her chamber.

Tyrion barely managed to voice just in time when Brienne was about to pass them…

** _“You love him.”_ **

Her heart skipped a beat and she almost stumbled. But Brienne regained her composure soon enough and resumed her stride.

Tormund wanted to follow her but was blocked immediately by a determined Jaime.

Jaime shot him a ferocious glare before he turned and strode behind Brienne.

‘Seven Hells…Joffrey’s wedding…King’s Landing…How long did they love each other? Gods save me, those two idiots.’

“Very Well! Podrick.” Tyrion held up his cup to toast with Podrick, “Now, tell me everything you saw at Riverrun, and anything you thought happened in Jaime’s tent.”

* * *

Brienne heard someone knocked at her door.

She hoped it was anyone but him standing on the other side, but she also knew it might not be anyone but him.

‘Who else would come here when there’s a feast in Great Hall?’ She thought bitterly.

She ignored him for at least five minutes, pretending she wasn’t here. Until Jaime’s voice penetrated the door, “Brienne, I know you’re inside.”

Then he started to rap the door again.

Brienne sat in front of the hearth for another five minutes, felt defeated by the fact that he didn’t leave.

‘And he said I’m the stubborn one.’

Taking a deep breath before she went to crack the door, Brienne was not surprised to see his heated glowing eyes, but when Jaime nudged the door wide enough for him to step inside, she had a feeling it wouldn’t be easy to end this conversation.

Jaime brought a flagon and a goblet, he walked to the table and started to pour wine into the goblet.

Brienne thought it would be better if she kept some distance between them, so she paced back to the hearth, throwing a log into it.

“You keep here quite warm.” Jaime came to stand beside her, the cup of wine held in his left hand.

Brienne didn’t react to that comment.

They stood there silently for a while, till Jaime broke the silence, “I know you heard what Tyrion said.”

_‘You love him.’_ Tyrion had said.

Yes, of course she did. How could she not? Though it was no louder than a whisper, those words cut deeper than any Valyrian steel could. It’d haunted her through her way back here, caused damage that would need more time to recover, probably far much longer than she would prefer.

“Brienne, look at me.”

Her sense was shouting warnings in all ways, however, like he’d casted a spell upon her, Brienne found herself did his bidding unconsciously. She slowly spun around to face him, to look into the pair of emeralds.

“She said you love me.”

**_‘But you love him.’_** That was the last sentence Cersei said to her.

Cersei’s voice was as smooth as the finest silk, but Brienne only got the impact of being slapped with full force by her words. The lioness deadpanned the feeling that Brienne despairingly trying to cast aside. Through so many years, Cersei’s face and her voice still lingered on her mind like a nightmare.

“Tell me, should I drink this?”

_‘She won’t lie, not in front of me, I would know if she did.’_ Jaime had declared.

He trusted her, how could she lie to him when all he expected was her honesty? How would she worth his trust if she lied to him only to pretend that his sister didn’t point out that she loved him at that precise moment? How could she lie when all she craved for was him and she’d rather die than lose his trust?

So she made the decision.

‘Stop shaking. Please! I don’t need to embarrass myself in front of him further.’ Brienne willed her hand to take the goblet. Thank whichever God that heard her pray, the moment her fingers touched the goblet they stopped trembling.

There was something flickering in his eyes, something she’d rather not understand.

‘How come it turned out like this? I should not agree with the game in the first place. Look what a fool I made myself.’ Raising the cup to her lips, ‘It doesn’t matter now. It’s the end, let’s end this stupid game.’ Drinking without saying a word.

As if she wasn’t miserable enough, Jaime questioned again, “Is that true?”

‘What did he want now? Could he not just leave?’ It was frustrating, she turned away from him.

‘Why must he ask…Oh no…Please…Please don’t…’ It started all over again, the dreadful feeling threatened to consume her. Her body was shaking fiercely now that it would be futile to conceal it. Brienne closed her eyes, ‘It’s enough, I couldn’t do this…’

She didn’t want to lie, however, neither could she tell Jaime that, yes, she did love him, too obvious that not only Cersei but now even Tyrion had used the silly drinking game to make fun of her.

The last thing she would do was to bare her heart and allow someone to break it.

It might be useless, but Brienne did hope when she opened her eyes, she would find the man occupying her mind had already left, so that she could lick her wounds in private.

But there was something touching her, callous fingers stroking her cheek, then a palm cupping her face.

Something attached the corner of her lips, something warm and gentle, and soon it covered her mouth…

The goblet dropped on the ground.

**Jaime was kissing her.**


	2. On the Morrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the morrow Jaime woke up before dawn. It was something he’d never experienced before. Not only slept with someone other than Cersei but got to stay in bed with someone after all. And he wouldn’t mind making the best of it. But before that, he’d need to wake up his sleeping beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is~The promised Jaime's POV(?)

Jaime woke up before dawn. Brienne was sleeping soundly beside him.

There was a moment he didn’t know whether he should leave or stay.

‘It’s freezing outside, she won’t kick me out, will she? She didn’t throw me out yesterday…’ He convinced himself to stay, but noticed that the fire in the hearth was about to die out, he decided to get out of bed and stoke the fire.

The moment he lifted the furs he regretted this decision.

‘Damn! I hate the fucking North!’ He grabbed the nearest clothes, which happened to be Brienne’s cloak, and wrapped himself with it.

Jaime threw several logs into the hearth, poking them till the flame brought the room back to the cozy temperature.

He almost purred when he tucked himself beneath the covers again. Though he’d left the bed for a while, the heat remained inside still warmed his icy toes.

But not enough, he wanted more. He stared at Brienne’s back, wondering whether she would wake up at once and knock him down if he pressed his chilly body against her hot one.

‘At least I’ll get to warm up myself before that.’ With this thought, he reached out to cuddle with her and placed his stump over her belly.

‘Ah, much better now.’ He snuggled up to her, softly stroked her nape with his cheek, nose, and chin.

It was something he’d never experienced before. Not only slept with someone other than Cersei but got to stay in bed with someone after all. And he wouldn’t mind making the best of it. But before that, he’d need to wake up his sleeping beauty.

He pecked on her shoulder blade, delighted to find her body shivered automatically each time his beard scratched it.

‘Haven’t waken up? Funny.’ There was a smile played on his lips, Jaime started to draw random patterns with both his stump and tongue on her body.

Brienne squirmed slightly but remained unconscious though.

‘How come you’re still asleep?’ Jaime chuckled lightly.

Jaime began to suck on her body until bruises blossomed on her pale skin. He knew these marks would be covered under her layers of clothes and armor, but it didn’t stop him from doing this.

A deep moan escaped from her.

‘Good, finally.’ Jaime wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He whispered into her ear, “You’re awake, Brienne, I know you’re awake.”

“Jaime, what…What are you doing?” She sounded sleepy, he guessed she didn’t even open her eyes.

“Wake you up, so that you would remember these when you start your day and fill it with duties.” His voice hoarse, he nibbled at her earlobe, not surprised to hear her gasps.

She showed no consent nor protest when he flipped her to lie on her back and face him.

He bent down to kiss her.

Brienne grasped his shoulders, dipping her nails into his flesh.

When they broke apart to breath, Jaime rested his forehead against hers, he saw the most beautiful shade of blue in his life.

Her lips swollen, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling like the twinkling stars.

‘Even the most valuable gemstone can’t compete with these sapphires.’

Tyrion’s guess was probably the closest analogy. The seawater could reflect sunbeams and change its color while Brienne’s eyes would present her emotions and radiate her passion.

Her eyes never lied.

“That’s right. Look at me, Brienne.”

Looking into her eyes, and he was bathed in her love. He closed the gap between them and kissed her again.

He knew Brienne was too shy to express her love in public, and that was why he’d chosen to tail behind her, to ask her in private. Though she kept silent no matter how he coaxed, she had shown him somehow. Being a true and honest knight as charged, she didn’t lie. Drinking from the goblet, she didn’t negate his assumption when it came to the subject of love. Well, honestly speaking, what she did was confirming the guess about Cersei discovering her love at Joffrey’s wedding. But it didn’t matter.

He still remembered when she drank from the cup, she exposed her neck as well, the creamy-white column had stretched in front of him, luring him to take a bite as the beast on their house sigil would do in hunting.

Jaime rained kisses on her. Forehead, temple, cheek, nose, lip, jaw, and tracked down to her neck and collarbone. Brienne whimpered when he not so gently nibbling at her. She tangled her fingers in his hair but didn’t pull him away.

He thought about the last question he threw at her yesterday, her reaction showed that she was frightened.

It might sound strange but the truth was it did not surprise him at all. He’d known Brienne for long to understand she’d rather bury her feeling deep in her heart than take the risk of despair to voice it. Thus once Brienne showed no intention to deny it, he took it as a pass and sealed his love with a kiss.

‘I’m greed, Brienne. Your trust is no longer enough for me. One day I’d make you cry out your love, and I’d let you know there’s no need to hold it back.’

Jaime took one of her nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking until Brienne whined his name, restlessly writhing under him. He palmed the other one with his left hand, rubbed it with fingers, she arched her back to lean into him.

“Jaime…” His name on her lips was the best melody, better than her singing.

To be fair, he should thank Tyrion, should he not make the request of songs, he would not have the opportunity to hear her sing, would not have their eye contact full of sentiments, and most of all would not have the courage to hold her hand through their songs.

Jaime intertwined his fingers with hers, pinning it above her head. He moved up to peck along her jawline, his stubble grazed the inner of her arm, caused her to shudder extremely beneath him.

“Jaime…” Brienne moaned helplessly, it seems the soft flesh of her inner arm was more sensitive than she’d known that she was scared of the unfamiliar feeling and started to struggle, trying to escape from him.

“Hush, Brienne, it’s alright.” Jaime ran his stump up and down her body to soothe her, “I won’t hurt you, don’t be afraid.” He pressed his body against her harder, “Remember what I said? I’ve told you one day I’ll overpower you.” He steadied himself with his stump, locked his eyes with Brienne’s watery ones, “But I’ll not hurt you, Brienne, trust me.”

Jaime positioned himself between her thighs, relieved to find her already wet, he slid into her slowly.

Last night, they were both so occupied by the love that their coupling was filled with passion, now he wanted to show her a different way to feel it. Instead of fucking in haste, he wanted to make love with her. It took him every strength not to speed up the thrusts, keeping it in an agonizingly slow pace.

Brienne stretched her left hand to grab his nape, to bring him down, seeking for a kiss.

It took longer for them to reach their climax, but none of them unpleased, screaming each other’s name when the orgasm came.

Jaime laid a trail of kisses down her belly before pulling out of her. Brienne had already collapsed on the bed, limp and a mess and didn’t want to move at all.

In the distance, the sun was rising above the horizon.

“Good morning, Brienne.”

“Good morning, Jaime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know I could write this before I did.  
And now I need to change the rating because of this chapter.


End file.
